The Disney Princess Christmas Special
by bluethunder25
Summary: Ariel, Jasmine, Cinderella, Belle, Tiana, Aurora, Snow White and Rapunzel embark on a wild holiday adventure while learning that what's important at Christmas is not the kind of gift you give, but the thought of giving it.
1. Santa Arrives

It was a beautiful night on Christmas Eve in the Magic Kingdom. A gentle snowfall and the smell of fresh baked cookies filled the air and the sounds of jingling bells could be heard for miles away. On this very special time of year, everyone in the Magic Kingdom gathered together and celebrated in the joy of the season. Even the villains sometimes took a break from their usual evil antics every once in a while.

As the streets of Main Street U.S.A were covered with white frosty snow, the characters were jumping with excitement for they knew that tonight was the night that good ole Saint Nick was making his Christmas run and delivering present to all the good people of the world.

Most of the citizens of Main Street were in their beds asleep, waiting for the next morning when they could open their presents, but meanwhile at Cinderella's Castle, Cinderella, Jasmine, Belle, Ariel, Snow White, Aurora, Tiana and Rapunzel were happily decorating the inside of the main hall.

"Deck the halls with bows of holly, fa la la la la la la la la," Cinderella sang as she put gold tinsel on the tree.

"Tis' the season to be jolly, fa la la la la la la la la," sang Ariel as she place a large bowl of cranberry sauce on the long table in the center of the hall.

"Dawn we now our gay apparel, fa la la la la la la la la," sang Belle as she placed a large turkey on the table and Tiana place a bowl of stuffing that she had made herself on the table.

"Stroll the ancient yuletide carol, fa la la la la," Rapunzel sang as she snuck over to the table to get a taste of Tiana stuffing, only to be stopped by a stern slap on the wrist by Tiana. "La la la la," she continued.

Just then, Cinderella was finished placing the lights on the tree, plugged them in and turned them on. Snow White danced with glee at the sight of the glowing tree.

"See the blazing Yule before us, fa la la la la la la la la," Snow White sang as she danced around the tree.

"Strike the harp and join the chorus, fa la la la la la la la la," sang Rapunzel as she was playing a harp and Bell, Ariel and Tiana joined in.

"Follow me in merry measure, fa la la la la la la la la," Jasmine sung as she placed the star on top of the tree with the help of Rapunzel's hair.

"While we tell of yuletide treasure, fa la la la la," Aurora and Tiana sang.

The rest of the princess continued. "Fa la la la la," they sang.

"Fa la la la la la la la la," they concluded.

After they finished, the main hall of the castle looked as beautiful as it ever did. Covered with Christmas decorations and twinkling lights, it was enough to make ones spirits soar.

The princesses were all filled with glee as they applauded their work.

"Good work, everyone. The tree looks so beautiful," said Snow White.

The princess were very happy because they were going to spend this very special Christmas with their husbands. Just the Princesses and their Princes gathered together for a special Christmas Party. As the other princesses were delightfully talking about their Christmas, Rapunzel looked up at the tree and a depressed look came on her face. Snow White noticed this and walked over to her.

"Rapunzel? Is something wrong, dear?" Snow White asked.

"Oh no, no, no, nothings wrong, it's just that...well...I never had a real Christmas before. Heck, I never even knew what Christmas was. It was mainly cause I spent all my Christmases in my tower," Rapunzel said, staring at the star on top of the tree that reminded her of the glowing lights she saw on her birthday every year.

"So this is your first Christmas?" Snow White asked.

"Yeah," Rapunzel said. " I guess I'm just a little...nervous."

"Don't be. Christmas is a wonderful time of year. It's a time for happiness and joy and cheer and don't worry, you've got friends with you and we'll make sure this is the best first Christmas you've ever had," said Snow White.

A small smile came across Rapunzel's face.

"Hey girls, I made cookies," said Ariel.

Rapunzel, Snow White and the other princesses came towards Ariel who was holding a plate covered with cookies that had green lines on them. They all took a bite and slightly grimaced at the taste.

"Uh...they have an...interesting taste," said Cinderella.

"I can honestly say I've never tasted anything like these cookies before," said Belle.

"Uh, Ariel? What did you put in these cookies?" asked Jasmine.

"Seaweed. Aren't they delicious?" said Ariel, taking a bite of her cookies.

The thought of seaweed in cookies kind of disgusted the other princesses, but Ariel was their friend and she did work hard on the cookies, so the least they could do was finish them off.

"Oh...seaweed...very good," said Snow White, trying to put on a smile.

With the taste of seaweed in their mouths, the princesses brought their thoughts to Christmas. To when they and their husbands would be together to celebrate the season.

"Well, if anything, we can look forward to our big Christmas party tomorrow," said Jasmine.

"Oh yes, I got Eric the most perfect gift," said Ariel as she brought everyone attention to a small pink square shaped present with a green bow.

"And I got a very special gift for my Prince," said Snow White as she showed everyone her gift which was a yellow square shaped present with a brown bow.

"And me too," said Cinderella.

"And me," said Tiana.

"And me," said Aurora.

"And so did I," said Jasmine.

"And me too," said Belle.

It seemed as though everyone had a gift for their special someone.

"Hey, Rapunzel, where's your gift?" asked Tiana.

Rapunzel twiddled her fingers for she didn't know how to say what she was about to say.

"Don't you have a present for Flynn?" asked Aurora.

"No," Rapunzel said.

The princesses gasped. How could Rapunzel have not gotten anything for Flynn?

"You mean you didn't get him anything?" asked Snow White.

"I don't what to get him," said Rapunzel.

"But it's Christmas Eve, girl! You gotta have somethin'" said Tiana.

Rapunzel knew Tiana was right, but it was Christmas Eve. All the stores on Main Street were closed, so there was no way for her to buy a present and the nearest stores outside the Magic Kingdom were miles away and even if she got to them, chances are they'd be closed too. Rapunzel grew more and more nervous at the thought of not having anything for Flynn at Christmas.

"I know, why don't you make something for Flynn?" said Snow White.

"Are you crazy? No way! I need to get Flynn something really flashy and spectacular! Something that'll blow his mind!" Rapunzel said as she was choking Snow White with her hair.

"But Christmas is not about giving expensive gifts, it's about giving from your heart. Whatever you decide to give Flynn, I'm sure he will love it, because it came from you," said Snow White.

Rapunzel wasn't so sure and with Christmas nearing, she had to figure out just what she was going to give Flynn.

"And don't worry, Punz. This will be the best Christmas ever, because we're all gonna be here together," said Ariel as she put her arm around Rapunzel.

However...

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OUR HUSBANDS CAN'T BE HERE FOR CHRISTMAS?" the princesses shouted to a short, stout gentlemen wearing a navy blue outfit with a red tie standing outside the castle.

The gentlemen presented a scroll in front of the princesses. "I'm sorry to report that your husbands have been delayed getting here," he said.

"What happened?" asked Cinderella.

"They were on their way here, but got themselves lost in an enchanted forest and held up by Maleficent," the gentlemen said.

"Oh, that Maleficent!" Aurora said furiously. This time, she had gone too far.

"I'm afraid they won't be here until Christmas tomorrow," the gentleman said.

As the gentlemen left the castle, the princesses all sighed in depression. They had planned a big party and their husbands would not be there to enjoy it. But just then, a lightbulb went off in Rapunzel's head.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute. This could be a good thing," Rapunzel said.

"How could this possibly be a good thing?" Jasmine said.

"This gives me more time to think of a present to give to Flynn and when he gets here tomorrow, who will have the most awesome of awesome gifts to give to him? ME! That's who!" said Rapunzel.

Suddenly, Rapunzel noticed what looked like a red comet that appeared in the sky. The other princesses turned around and also saw the red comet that appeared to be falling rapidly at a very fast pace.

"What's that?" asked Cinderella.

"I don't know," said Tiana.

The princesses watched as the comet flew rapidly past the castle and dropped down near Adventureland. They didn't know what it was, but Rapunzel was curious. "Come on, let's go see what it is," she said.

Rapunzel ran towards Adventureland with the other princesses close behind.

* * *

The princesses searched through Adventureland. They checked aroundthe Swiss Family Treehouse, in and around the Enchanted Tiki Room and all through the town, but couldn't find anything. After 20 minutes of searching, the princesses gathered in the center of town.

"Did you find anything?" asked Cinderella.

"No," said Snow White.

"Me and Jasmine couldn't find anything either," said Aurora.

Just then, a strange red glow appeared above the buildings. The princesses looked and saw that it was coming from near the Asian River and made their way to it. After taking a boat across the river and to the tiki village, the princesses searched through the bushes until they discovered what looked like a huge red sleigh tilted on its side.

"Is that...a sleigh?" asked Snow White curiously.

The princesses walked out of the bushes to get a closer look.

"It is a sleigh and it looks familiar" said Jasmine.

"Guys, look over here," said Cinderella as she brought their attention a group of what looked like deer with large horns.

"Are those...reindeer?" asked Ariel.

As the princesses looked to the other side of the sleigh, all except Rapunzel gasped at the sight of the man who lay next to it.

"Who's the fat guy?" asked Rapunzel.

Tiana slapped her across the head for that. "Girl, that's Santa Claus!" she said.

"Who's Santa Claus?" asked Rapunzel.

The other princesses gasped again.

"You know, Santa Claus. Kris Kringle. He flys all around the world every year on Christmas Eve night delivering presents to all the good little boys and girls," said Aurora.

Just then, Ariel noticed Santa groaning in pain as he held his right arm. "He looks hurt," she said.

"Let's help him," said Cinderella before she and Aurora lifted up Santa and carried him to the castle.

* * *

At the castle, Cinderella and her friends rested Santa on a nice, comfy couch after treating his arm. They then gave him a nice hot cup of cocoa with marshmallows while his reindeer were nestled by the fire.

"Are you alright, Santa?" Tiana said as she put a warm blanket over Santa.

"Yes, thank you Tiana," Santa said.

Tiana jumped with glee. "Heheheee! He knows my name!" Tiana said to Ariel.

Santa then pointed to each of the princesses. "And Ariel and Cinderella, Aurora, Snow White, Jasmine, Belle and Rapunzel," he said.

Rapunzel was flabbergasted. "How do you know my name?" she asked.

Santa let out a hefty chuckle. "Oh, I know more than just your name, I know all about your powers and how you were taken from your parents by Mother Gothel; by the way, she has been on my naughty list for a long time, and I also know that this is your first Christmas," he said.

"OK, is this guy some kind of stalker or something!" said Rapunzel.

"No, Santa keeps track of every person in the world on whether they be good or bad," said Belle.

Snow White continued. "And then on Christmas Eve, he travels all around the world and gives presents to all the good people," she said.

"And to the bad people, he gives coal," said Tiana.

Santa then let out a depressing sigh. "But I'm afraid I won't be able to continue on my route this year. My arm is broken and so is my sleigh and my reindeer are injured. In their condition and mine, we won't be able to deliver the rest of the presents by tomorrow morning," he said.

All the princesses except Rapunzel let out a strong gasp.

"OK, you guys have seriously gotta stop doing that," said Rapunzel. Just then, another idea popped into her head. "Wait a minute. Guys, guys, huddle up."

Rapunzel and the other princesses huddled up together.

"What is it, Rapunzel?" asked Cinderella.

"Girls, I know how this can work out for everyone. We can deliver the rest of the present!" said Rapuzel.

"How can we do that? You heard what Santa said. The sleigh and reindeer are out of commission," said Jasmine.

"We can ask Luwig Von Drake repair the sleigh, then we deliver rest of the toys and then as appreciation, I can ask Santa to make me the perfect gift for Flynn!" said Rapunzel.

"But isn't that kinda taking advantage of him?" asked Snow White.

"No, no, of course not. See, we'll be doing a good thing for Santa by delivering the presents and the world will have Christmas and then afterwards, I'll have the perfect gift for Flynn and he'll have a great Christmas. It's perfect! Everyone's problems are solved. So what do you guys say?" Rapunzel said. The other princesses gave it some thought, but before they could get a word in edgewise, Rapunzel cut them off. "Great! Let's do it."

Rapunzel explained the idea to Santa and the big guy was on board for it. Leaving Santa and his reindeer to heal his wounds, the Princesses left the castle and headed towards Mickey's Toontown Fair to talk to Ludwig Von Drake.


	2. Mission: Toy Delivery

The princesses informed Ludwig Von Drake about the incident with Santa and his reindeer.

After observing the wreck in Adventureland, Von Drake concluded that the fixing the sleigh would take hours and hours were not what the princesses had.

"So now what are we gonna do?" said Tiana.

"Never fear, my dear. I Dr. Ludwig Von Drake with my infinite knowledge and inventive mind will create a special mode of transportation for your holiday excursion," Von Drake said. The princesses looked at Von Drake confused at what he just said. "I build a new sleigh for you to use."

"Oh!" the princesses all said.

"Are you sure can build it fast enough?" asked Rapunzel.

"Can a duck waddle?" Von Drake said rhetorically. "Just leave it to me."

* * *

It took about 45 minutes, but Drake had finally finished the new sleigh and presented it to the princesses which was hidden underneath a large tan cloth.

"Ladies and...ladies. I Dr. Ludwig Von Drake present to you, the most technologically advanced invention in the history of modern inventory; a groundbreaking step in the next generation of toy delivery; a feat never before-" Drake said before the princesses cut him off.

"Just show it!" the princesses said.

"Alright, alright, you party poopers," Ludwig said before he pulled the cloth which revealed the new sleigh.

The new sleigh had the appearance of more of a small spaceship than a sleigh. It was bright red with yellow stripes cut down the middle. In the back, there was a green square and at the bottom were the traditional sleigh undersides.

"I must say I've never seen a sleigh like that before," Snow White.

Drake welled with confidence. "Indeed you haven't, my dear. Allow to present to you the Ho Ho Holly 2000! Complete with GPStracking system, one size fits all present compartment and hot cocoa dispenser. And forget about the reindeer, this baby comes with a top of the line engine that runs on egg nog!" he said as he poured egg noginto the side of the sleigh.

"And you're sure this will get us around the world before Christmas Eve is over?" Rapunzel asked Drake, wanting to be sure.

"Indeed. Now get your pretty little tooshies into the sleigh! Christmas waits for no one, you know and just so you know, I've had that Justin Bieber CD on my list for quite a while, so if you could drop by and send it to me, that would be nice thank you," Drake said as the princesses got into the sleigh.

Rapunzel got at the wheel while the other princesses got in the back seats. Underneath their seats, they each found a Santa Claus hat that fit them perfectly. After putting on the hats and turning on the sleigh, the princesses were ready to go.

"Alright girls! Over the hill and through the woods to deliver Santa's presents we go!" Rapunzel shouted as she and the other princesses took off in the sleigh.

* * *

After reaching miles away from the Magic Kingdom, the princesses found themselves on course for the toy delivery as they approached their first destination; Africa. They made their first stop in Ghana, West Africa and started with a quaint little house near the river.

"I don't know about this. We've never done something like this before," said Belle.

"It's simple, you just go down the chimney, put down the present and climb back up. How hard could it be?" said Rapunzel with confidence. "OK, Snow, you're up!"

With the present in hand, Snow White walked towards the chimney and attempted to climb down. On her way down, she tried her best to take it nice and slowly. However, as she got halfway down, she slipped landed hard on her butt at the bottom, getting covered with soot in the process.

"Hey Snow, are you alright," asked Ariel.

"Yes, I'm OK," said Snow White before she wiped the soot off of herself.

Snow White quickly checked the house to see if anyone was around, be there was no one to be seen, so now was the perfect opportunity for her. She quietly placed the present underneath the tree and made her way back to the chimney, but not before noticing the milk and cookies left by the fireplace. Being the kind and well-mannered person she was, she figured it would be rude to just drop off a present and not have some of the cookies and milk that was left for her (of course, they were originally meant for Santa of course, but still). Also, she really loved cookies.

So after finishing the milk and cookies, Snow White tried to climb back up the chimney, unsuccessfully. "Um...hello? Hello? I could use some help getting back up," she said.

"Don't worry, Snow, I got you covered," Rapunzel said as she let down her hair through the chimney which Snow White used to climb up.

With the help of the other princesses, Rapunzel pulled Snow White up through the chimney.

"Girl, you need to lay off the gooseberry pie," Tiana said.

"Well that was easy enough. Let's continue with the rest of these deliveries," said Rapunzel.

Jasmine, Belle, Cinderella, Tiana, Snow White, Aurora, Ariel and Rapunzel continued with their deliveries throughout Africa and went on through Asia, Europe, Germany and France. While on their route, they couldn't help but think about their husbands being help up by Maleficent.

"Gee, I hope our husbands are doing OK," said Snow White with concern.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Enchanted Forest, the princes wee doing all they could to fend off Maleficent and get to their wives in time for Christmas. Maleficent had changed to the form of a dragon and Phillip, Aladdin and Eric were struggling to defeat her.

Maleficent snapped forward at Phillip, but the prince dodged as Aladdin grabbed her by the mouth.

"Hey, Dragon Breath, ever heard of a breath mint?" Aladdin said.

Meanwhile, Phillip took the opportunity to flail away at Maleficent's belly while Eric snuck in from the side, swung in and stabbed her in the side. However in retaliation, Maleficent swiped Eric away with her tail. She then knocked Aladdin off of her head.

"Aladdin, are you alright?" asked Naveen as he helped Aladdin up.

"Yeah," said Aladdin. "Oh, why does this have to happen before Christmas?"

"I know! Our wives have it easier," said Naveen.

* * *

Not as easy as Naveen assumed as Belle, Ariel and Rapunzel found themselves being chased by a vicious dog in Europe; Cinderella and Tiana were riding out of control across the Great Wall of China and sweating up bullets in the Sahara Desert. But regardless of the formalities, the princesses were successfully delivering all the presents in record time.

Meanwhile, Rapunzel was still wary of what kind of gift she wanted to give to Flynn. While stopping in France, she noticed a small store on the street. As she looked in the window, she saw all kinds of trinkets and fancy dishes.

"Wow! These are beautiful! I bet Flynn would love one of these. I bet I could get Santa to-no, no, Flynn isn't into these fancy sort of things. Shoot! Oh, what am I gonna do?" Rapunzel said growing frustrating.

It was the same thing in all the other places they went to. From Germany, to China, to Greece, she just couldn't seem to find anything suitable that would even catch Flynn's interest. The whole thing was frustrating to her.

With Christmas Day approaching, the princesses were halfway done. With no time to spare, they continued on their route, knowing that they needed to complete a deliveried before then. They could not let Santa down.


	3. A Christmas Caper

It was still pretty much nighttime time as the princesses continued on their Christmas route.

Rapunzel let out a yawn. "Jasmine, how are we doing so far?" she asked.

"We've only got 35 cities left to go," Jasmine said with a yawn.

Snow White, Belle, Ariel and Aurora were fast asleep while Tiana, Rapunzel,Cinderella and Jasmine were just barely awake. The eight of them had gone nearly around the world in just about 21 hours. They were almost finished with the route, however, Rapunzel still wasn't sure what was the perfect gift for Flynn. With Christmas nearing, she was beginning to lose hope.

"Where are we now?" Rapunzel asked.

Jasmine took a quick look at the surrounding area and then checked on the GPS. "It looks like we're in Polynesia," she said.

"OK, so once we get past here, we'll be headed for London. No problem," said Rapunzel.

The princesses were unaware however that below them, a group of Polynesian head hunters were dancing around an open fire. Suddenly, the head hunters spotted the sleigh flying above them. In a panic, they rushed to their huts and grabbed lots of spears and coconuts and rocks and furiously pelted them at the sleigh.

A coconut managed to hit the sleigh as Rapunzel noticed which caused the other princesses to wake up.

"What's going on?" said Snow White.

"We're being attacked! That's what going on!" exclaimed Tiana.

Suddenly, Rapunzel noticed the large sea of trees underneath them and an idea came to her. "Guys, hang on! I've got an idea!" she said.

Rapunzel dove the sleigh down into the trees, avoiding the barrage by the head hunters. Unaware of how fast she was going, she swerved and maneuvered through the trees, avoiding the branches until the sleigh came upon the head hunter village. Rapunzel then moved the sleigh up with the hunters still attacking them. One hunter had managed to hit the back end of the sleigh with a spear, causing it to crash down into the nearby jungle.

Without hesitation, the hunter charged into the jungle after the princesses who found themselves stuck in the sleigh with nowhere to go. Rapunzel tried to get the sleigh started, but it wouldn't start.

"It's no use. I can't get it to start," said Rapunzel.

"Wait, what's that?" asked Snow White noticing the small device next to the steering wheel.

"That's a walkie talkie! Hey, maybe we could use it to contact Ludwig Von Drake. He might know how to get us out of this mess," said Tiana.

"Good idea," said Rapunzel as she picked up the walkie talkie and spoke into it.

Over in Toontown, Drake was fast asleep in bed. "Oh, Carmen Electra, you dance divinely," he said in his sleep.

Just then, Drake heard the sound of the walkie talkie which caused him to fall out of bed and onto the floor hard on his head.

"Ludwig Von Drake, come in, Ludwig Von Drake, this is Rapunzel, do you read me?" said Rapunzel on the walkie talkie.

"Uh...this is Ludwig Von Drake, over," said Drake.

"Drake, we have a problem. Our sleigh was shot and can't get it to move," said Rapunzel.

"Alright, alright, listen, there's a small green box located underneath the steering wheel. Find it and open it," said Drake.

Rapunzel found the green box and opened it which revealed a red button.

"Now once you open it, there will be a red button. Push it and it will activate the sleigh's automatic second fuel compartment," said Drake.

Rapunzel pushed the button and there was a strong rattling coming from the sleigh and stopped after a few seconds. She then once again tried to start the sleigh, but still, there was nothing.

"Drake! What happened?" said Tiana.

"Oops, hehe, I forgot, the backup fuel will take at least 2 hours to fully charge," said Drake nervously.

"2 HOURS?" the princesses exclaimed as the head hunters approached closer.

"But luckily, I installed an ATV mode. It's one of those three buttons over there," said Drake.

Belle suddenly noticed three buttons with pictures on them. One in particular was a button that had a picture of an ATV on it, so she proceeded to put it and ATV tires appeared at the bottom of the sleigh as it changed appearance.

"They're getting closer!" said Cinderella.

"Hurry!" said Belle.

"Alright, hold on tight!" said Rapunzel as she stomped on the throttle and the sleigh rushed at high speed.

In the vehicle, the princesses drove their way through the terrain of the jungle. Suddenly, they spotted a nearby cave. Rapunzel made a quick sharp turn left and into the cave, out of the sight of the hunters.

"Oh...that was close," said Snow White.

For a while, the group seemed safe until a rumbling came from inside the cave's walls. Pieces of rock fell from the cave ceiling as the inside of the cave shook. The princesses knew they had to get to safety. Rapunzel stepped on the throttle again, riding the sleigh over the edge of the cave overlooking the deep, bottomless pit below. The princesses then made their way across a rickety bridge inside the cave that collapsed at the last second after that made it across.

The princesses had made their way out of the cave, however they were unaware that they were approaching a steep cliff. At the last minute, Rapunzel noticed and slammed on the break as hard as she could and the sleigh just barely was hanging on the edge of the cliff. The sleigh held out for a few seconds, but it was not enough as it began to fall down the cliff into the water. During the fall, Belle noticed another button that had a picture of a boat on it and pushed it. The sleigh changed shape again and a raft appeared at the bottom. The sleigh floated on the water.

The head hunters were still close behind as they threw spears at the princesses and attempted to sink them. Rapunzel maneuvered the sleigh, dodging out of the way of the spears. Luckily, there was another cave on the river that they made use of. After battling the strong current inside the cave, the princesses seemed to once again be out of harm's way.

Things seemed quiet now as it was now only an hour before the backup system on the sleigh would work. The princesses took the opportunity to take a huge sigh of relief.

"Rapunzel, next time Santa gets injured and you offer to take his place and drag us along...don't," said Tiana.

Suddenly, Snow White noticed something in the water. It appeared to be a white dorsal fin closing in on them. Belle noticed another one coming in from the front of the sleigh and a third one to the front left.

The three dorsal fins which were revealed to be sharks, lunged and started chomping away at the sleigh. In a state of panic, Rapunzel stomped on the throttle and drove the sleigh away from the three sharks and crashed into the nearby land where the head hunters had them cornered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Maleficent launched her fire breath at Phillip who blocked it with her shield. Aladdin dove in and sliced Maleficent's leg with his sword. Naveen grabbed onto the dragon's neck, but Maleficent quickly shrugged him off. As Aladdin went in for the attack, Maleficent grabbed him with her tail, but Aladdin quickly stabbed her with his sword. Flynn went on the offensive by running underneath Maleficent's belly. While she was distracted, Prince Charming grabbed some dirt and threw it in Maleficent's face, blinding her.

"Phillip! Throw me your sword!" shouted Eric from a nearby tree.

Phillip threw his sword at Eric which he used to cut down the tree which landed on Maleficent's head.

Maleficent was down and it seemed as if the princes had won and could finally be on their way, but just then, Maleficent arose, ready for round 2.

"Man! This lady just doesn't know when to quit!" Aladdin said frustratingly.

Maleficent attempted to chomp at the princes, but they all dodged her.

* * *

The head hunters had captured the princesses and had them tied up on a stake around a fire ready to cook them. The hunters dance merrily around the fire, awaiting it to cook the princesses.

"Oh dear, what do we do now?" said Snow White.

"Anybody got any ideas?" asked Ariel.

As the heat grew more and more intense, things looked grim for the princesses when sudenly, something came to Tiana's mind. "Hey guys, I remembered before we took off, Drake told me about the sleigh's auto-pilot," she whispered.

"So?" said Belle.

"So, if I can just activate it, we can use it to escape," said Tiana.

"But the control is back in the sleigh," said Cinderella.

"No, I've got it here in my pocket. If I could just reach it," Tiana said as she struggled to get the control out of her pocket.

Tiana finally got it out and just in the knick of time for it was just about time for the backup power to fully charge. Tiana pressed a small button on the control that caused the sleigh to change shape and fly toward the head hunters, collapsing them and slicing the ropes which freed the princesses.

"Quick everyone get in!" exclaimed Cinderella.

The princesses quickly jumped in and flew from the head hunters in the sleigh.

* * *

Once they had reached open water, the princesses knew this time they were safe. They knew they could finally breath a sigh of relief and continue on their route. However, Rapunzel appeared to be out of it from the depressed look on her face.

"Rapunzel? Are you OK?" asked Ariel.

"Rapunzel?" said Snow White.

For a while, there was no response until Rapunzel finally exploded. "I give up!" she exclaimed.

"Give up?" said Snow White.

"I-I just-I just can't do it anymore," Rapunzel said.

"Do what?" asked Belle.

"I just can't find the right gift for Flynn and look where it's gotten us! We almost got killed and all because of me. Because I was being selfish. I thought I knew what Christmas was about, but I guess I was wrong. Let's just finish this," said Rapunzel.

With no hope in her mind, Rapunzel and the other princesses flew off towards London.


	4. The True Meaning of Christmas

The princesses approached London and were unsure where to begin first.

One house in particular that Ariel spotted was a large house that was a few feet away from them.

"Let's land over there," said Ariel.

"Whatever..." said Rapunzel who was still depressed.

The princesses landed on the house and Jasmine got out a few presents from the bag. At first, Jasmine wanted to go down the chimney, but she had a change of thought from seeing Rapunzel sulking.

"Hey, Rapunzel. How bout you deliver these? You haven't done one all night," said Jasmine.

"But I'm the pilot," said Rapunzel.

"Come on! It'll brighten up your mood. Snow, you go with her," said Jasmine.

"OK," said Snow White.

Rapunzel and Snow White made their way down the chimney into a small nursery where three children were sleeping. After noticing the tree, Rapunzel took the present and put them under the tree. She then turned around and saw Snow White's face light up at the sight of one of the kids sleeping which was Michael. Snow White let out a soft giggle and kissed Michael on the forehead.

"You know, Santa sure works hard every year, but I think it's all worth it because he brings cheer. Seeing children's smiling faces on Christmas day, happy children running out to play. I believe that to Santa, the joy of Christmas is not all about getting them really flashy gifts, but rather about the joy he brings to children everywhere when he comes to their houses," Snow White said.

What Snow White said made Rapunzel think for a bit. Was that really what Christmas was all about? Bringing joy and happiness to people? And giving gifts from the heart?

As these thoughts crept through her mind, Rapunzel knew it was time for her and Snow White to go. But as they were headed for the chimney, Snow White tripped on a rocking horse into a pile of toys. The noise woke Michael, John and Wendy up from their sleep.

After rubbing the tired from his eyes, Michal jumped with joy at the sight of the present underneath the tree. "John! Wendy! Santa Claus came! Santa Claus came!" he exclaimed.

Just then, the three kids heard noise coming from the side of the room. Wendy turned and noticed Rapunzel trying to help Snow White up. "Rapunzel? Snow White? What ever are two doing here?" she asked.

"Well, Santa had a little accident and we are taking his place this year," said Snow White.

"Santa had been injured?" said John.

"I'm afraid so, sweetie," said Snow White.

Out of concern, Michael walked over and tugged on Rapunzel's dress. "Will Santa be alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, he'll be fine," said Rapunzel.

"I hope so," said Michael.

"I also hope for Saint Nicholas' recovery," said John.

"As do I," said Wendy. "You know, Santa Claus brings such good cheer to everyone every year. The happiness he instills in people cannot be measured in gold or riches and he is so nice and kind to travel all over the world, bringing presents to all the good little boys and girls. But you know, I wouldn't really care whether or not he got me a present or even what kind it was, because at this most marvelous time of year, it is the thought that counts."

Wendy grabbed Rapunzel by the hand and took her to the window. She opened up the window and she and Rapunzel gazed at the twinkling night sky.

* * *

**Wendy**

I wish upon a star,

And I pray and believe,

That even though he's far,

He'll find me Christmas Eve,

The star of Christmas shine so bright,

That I never have a frown,

That's how I feel,

When Christmas comes to town.

**John**

The best time of the year,

When everyone comes home,

With all this Christmas cheer,

It's hard to be alone,

Putting up the Christmas tree,

With friends that come around,

It's so much fun,

When Christmas comes to town.

**Michael**

Presents for the children,

Wrapped in red and green.

**John**

Stockings by the fireplace,

And sugarplums in my dreams.

**Wendy, John and Michael**

No one will be sleeping,

On the night of Christmas Eve,

Hoping Santa's on his way.

**Wendy, John and Michael**

No one will be sleeping,

On the night of Christmas Eve,

Hoping Santa's on his way.

**Wendy**

When Santa's sleigh bells ring,

I listen all around.

**John**

The herald angels sing,

A lovely Christmas sound.

**Michael**

When all the dreams of children,

Once lost will all be found,

That's all I want,

When Christmas comes to town.

**Rapunzel**

That's all I want,

When Christmas comes to town.

* * *

Suddenly, Rapunzel's spirit felt as if it had been touched by an angel. It seemed as though she had finally gotten what the true spirit of Christmas was all about, giving from the heart. "Thank you, Wendy," she said.

"You're very welcome...for what?" Wendy said.

"For showing me the true meaning of Christmas. Although, I still wish I had something to give Flynn," said Rapunzel.

"Oh! You're trying to get him something special?" asked Wendy.

"Well at first I was, because I was worried that he wouldn't like the present, but now I know that whatever I give him, he'll love it, because I gave it from the heart," Rapunzel said.

After giving Wendy, Michael and John their farewells, Rapunzel and Snow White went back up the chimney. Rapunzel approached the other princesses with a newly invigorated spirit and with that, they finished off the rest of their route, delivering all the presents of the world.

* * *

Back at Cinderella's castle, Santa was enjoying a nice hot cup of cocoa. "I do hope the girls are doing OK," he said with concern.

Suddenly, Santa heard a sound. At first, he thought it came from within the castle, but soon discovered it was emanating from outside. The sound grew louder and louder as it seemed to approach Santa's position. From the castle wall, Rapuzel and the other princesses crashed through on the sleigh.

"We're back, Santa!" said Rapunzel.

"We did it!" said Ariel.

"We delivered everything!" said Aurora.

"Ho ho ho! Great job, ladies. Thanks to you, Christmas is saved. And Rapunzel, thank you most of all," said Santa.

"What did I do?" asked Rapunzel.

"You learned the true meaning of Christmas," said Santa.

Rapunzel smiled.

Santa then got up out of the sofa and took the casts of his arm and leg. It appeared that he was feeling much better as he waved his hands around and using his magic, he made a present appear in Rapunzel's hands.

"What's this?" asked Rapunzel.

"A little gift for your husband," Santa said with a wink.

Just then, the sound of jingling bells were heard from outside the castle. The princesses and Santa ran outside to find Ludwig Von Drake riding Santa's repaired sleigh with Hewy, Dewy and Louie carrying it.

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas! It took time, effort and some egg nog, but I finally got it repaired," Drake exclaimed.

The princesses and Santa were ecstatic at the news.

* * *

With his injuries healed, his reindeer healthy again and his sleigh repaired, Santa prepared to take off for the North Pole.

"Be careful getting back," said Jasmine.

"Have a safe trip home," said Belle.

"Farewell, my friends. Have a very merry Christmas. Ariel, try to stay out of trouble," said Santa.

"I'll try," said Ariel.

"Belle, tell that beastly husband of your to behave," said Santa.

"Don't worry, I will," said Belle.

"And Tiana, tell Naveen that Santa Claus is not a clause that allows for triple-double presents for princes!" said Santa.

"Got it," Tiana said.

With that, Santa flew off. "Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!" he exclaimed.

As Santa flew off, the princesses heard a sound in the distance that sounded like horse clattering. As the sound got louder, they looked off into the distance and could see a shadowy figure in the distance. The figure was revealed to be Sampson carrying the princes in a large carriage.

"Hey girls!" the princes shouted.

The princesses couldn't believe it. They had made it. The princesses each hugged their own husband with joy and content.

"You guys made it!" Aurora exclaimed.

"How do you make it here?" Cinderella asked.

"You didn't think that old hag, Maleficent was gonna keep us from being with you for the holidays, did you?" said Aladdin.

"And besides, she was no match for our incredible strength and speed and endurance and-" Naveen said before Tiana cut him off.

"Fairy Godmother came in and saved ya'll, didn't she?" asked Tiana.

"Yep," the princes said.

Either way, the princess were all happy to see their husbands as they all went into Cinderella's castle and shared some hot cocoa and Christmas dinner.

* * *

**The next night**

It was Christmas Day and the princesses and princes were gathered around the tree, ready to exchange gifts. Each princess traded a gift with their husband.

Prince Charming and Cinderella opened theirs first.

Cinderella got a can of Minnie's famous perfume while Prince Charming got a gold Armani suit.

Next was Eric and Ariel.

Ariel got a blue comb shaped like a swordfish and Eric got boot polish.

Tiana and Naveen traded their gifts next.

Tiana got a New Orleans cookbook and Naveen got a brand new ukulele.

Aladdin and Jasmine were next.

Jasmine received a jade necklace and Aladdin got a new fez and a bunch of bananas for Abu.

Belle and the Beast were up next.

The Beast got a nail filer for his claws and Belle got a new book.

Aurora and Phillip were next.

Aurora got a green dress and Phillip got a new sword.

Snow White and her Prince traded gifts next.

The Prince got a gold crown and Snow White got a homemade gooseberry pie.

Finally, it was Rapunzel and Flynn's turn to exchange gifts. Rapunzel had no idea what was the present was, so the best thing she could do was pray and hope that Flynn would like it. The two exchanged their gifts. Rapunzel's gift was in an exceptionally long package. She opened it up and it revealed a rather long hair brush.

"Thank you, Flynn. This is the best gift ever," said Rapunzel.

With a smile, Flynn prepared to open his gift as Rapunzel crossed her fingers and bit her lip. Flynn opened the gift which revealed a pan flute.

"A pan flute?" Flynn said.

In the back of her mind, Rapunzel couldn't help but think in the back of her mind, 'thanks a lot, Santa,' but she remembered the words of Snow White and Wendy and John and Michael and Santa. "Listen, I know it's not much, but I know you like music and I just thought th-" she said before she was cut off by a kiss from Flynn.

"I love it," Flynn said.

Despite everything, this looked to be a very great Christmas for everyone. The princesses and their husbands were all together, it was a beautiful night and the tree was brightly lit with its star shining bright. The princesses wouldn't trade this or anything in the world.

Just then, Snow White noticed snow falling from outside the castle window. "Look everyone, snow," she said.

The princesses and princes ran outside to see the beautiful snowflakes gently falling from the sky. With their husbands arm in arm, the princesses took the opportunity to enjoy the moment. Just then, a mysterious red flash appeared in the sky. The princesses and princes couldn't make what it was, but they could just faintly hear a sound coming from it.

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!" said the light.

"Merry Christmas, Santa!" the princesses said.

"Well, this is turning out to be a very, very merry Christmas," Naveen said.

The princesses and princes looked up to the sky and began to sing.

"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!" they sang.

**The End**

**Happy Holidays**

**from bluethunder25**

**Stay tuned for previews of some upcoming fanfics in 2011.**


End file.
